In general, adhesives typically represented by sealants such as silicon sealants have been introduced to the market in a housed state in a cartridge 4 made of an injection molded body of a resin, as shown in FIG. 13 in its cross-section, and upon application, the adhesive is used while being extruded by a predetermined amount each time, by using an extruder 3 that is referred to as a coking gun and commercially available, as shown in FIG. 14(A) in its external view and FIG. 14(B) in its cross-sectional view of the essential portion.
The cartridge 4 has a structure in which a cylinder-shaped outlet 42 is attached to one end of a cylinder portion 41 as an integral part, with a movable bottom 43 capable of freely rocking with respect to the inner face of the cylinder portion being attached to the other end, and the opening inside the outlet 42 is sealed with an aluminum foil 44, which is torn before the application. Moreover, a male screw 42a is formed on the periphery of the outlet, and a nozzle (not shown), which is a cone-shaped cylinder member, is engaged with the male screw 42a, and the nozzle is cut at a position that provides a desired opening diameter, and attached to the extruder.
The extruder 3, for example, shown in FIG. 14 is that of a closed type, and is mainly constituted by a cylinder 31 that is a main body of the extruder 3 with the two ends thereof opened, a lid member 32 with a through hole 32a formed therein that is freely detachably attached to one of the ends, and a supporting member that supports a trigger mechanism 33 for shifting a plunger 34 that is placed inside the cylinder 31 so as to freely rock therein, and closes the other end of the cylinder 31. Here, reference numeral 34a represents a guide that is fitted to the rod of the plunger 34 in a manner so as to relatively shift thereon. Upon application, the lid member 32 is removed, and after the cartridge 4 has been inserted into the cylinder 31 with its outlet 42 facing the lid member 32 side, the lid member 32 is attached, with the outlet 42 being allowed to face outside from a through hole 32a of the lid member 32. In this state, the plunger 34 is moved toward the lid member 32 side by operating a trigger 33. Thus, the plunger 34 is allowed to press the movable bottom 43 so that the content such as a sealant inside the cartridge 4 is extruded from the outlet 42.
With respect to the extruder, in addition to that of the closed type with a cylinder as shown in FIG. 14, that of an open type having a semi-cylinder shape with the upper half portion being opened is also commercially available.